


Why Do All The Monsters Comes Out At Night (FanArt)

by Vividly_Violet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Music, M/M, Murder Husbands, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividly_Violet/pseuds/Vividly_Violet
Summary: My first  fan art work in this fandom
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Why Do All The Monsters Comes Out At Night (FanArt)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Monster by All time low ft. Blackbear

**Author's Note:**

> Work is also on my [Tumblr](https://violetlou2020.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit! I now have a twittter account, here is If anyone's interested here's [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Vividly_Violet_?s=09) if anyone wants to give me a follow


End file.
